TSN-rewrite!
by TheSincereViolinist
Summary: (Rewrite of the silver ninja) Tora and her family are all orphans,but tora's the only one with elemental powers. Learning that she's the silver ninja only makes everything more difficult. But why is Claire acting so suspicious? Who is this 'Asreil? Things just got a lot more complicated for Tora... OLD VERSION
1. Beginning-or not

Re-writing the original silver ninja!

Yes I am!

Just cause my writing skills have improved and I think I can do better than and the story is mostly in tora's pov.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tora felt the side of her head to feel blood, and a rather large gash on the side of her head. The cuts and injuries were everywhere.

It was her.

Lilith.

She did it.

She tried to hurt them.

Her friends, her family...nearly made Tora lost everyone

Why?

To get even.

To hurt others?

To be queen of the world?

Okay the last one was the true one.

But this pain...was it worth it?

Everything was so hurt.

Her eyes started to fall...

She could just barely see Lloyd running up to her.

"Tora! Are you...oh spinjitsu...Guys! Come quick!"

Lloyd looked her with sympathy and slight fear.

Tora looked at him weakly. "Are...you...Okay? Is...it...finally...over...?" Tora whispered, still feeling pain. mostly in her side.

"Yeah, you sure got her good.(heh) I'm fine,-and you will be too. Just-just hang in there...please." Lloyd whispered.

"I'll try...I ...wanna sleep..." Tora trailed off, and the last thing she heard before drifting off was Lloyd shouting, "NO! Don't fall asleep!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Welp, that was depressing, but she'll be alright. How do I know?

Well you see...

SHE'S ME, GENIUS!

Oh, do I seem bitter?

Well, surprise,surprise, what do you expect from an orphaned freak?

I'm Tora. And I'm not your average girl.

Allow me to explain...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I'm twelve, and am a certified elemental of wind. I never got the chance to know my parents, so don't ask.

As I said, I'm an orphan, remember?

I live my siblings Claire, (who's eighteen) and Caden.(who's SIXteen.) they basically take care of me. Claire goes to her MYSTERIOUS WORKPLACE, that she never talks about, and Caden stays home and helps with chores, but he got sick recently, so I do them.

And that's basically it, so I won't explain anymore.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Tora?" Claire asked poking her head into my room.

I looked up from my novel, called 'Hope In The Dark.' "Yeah, sis?" I asked.

She walked in. "I have to work tomorrow, so you'll have to take care of Caden, but do you mind going and getting some health tea for him?" Claire asked.

Like I said, orphan. You see, youre allowed to stay with your eldest sibling once they turn...sixteen I think. We were pretty young when our mom died, and I barely even knew our dad. So Claire's been our 'mother', kind of. Caden, my brother works odd jobs sometimes too, but usually stays home with me cause he worries.

"okay. I'll go right away." Said putting my coat out and as I left Claire called out "AND BE CAREFUL!"

-/-/-/-

I didn't know what to expect when I walked into the tea shop.

What was I expecting?

Definitely not five boys and a girl working there to be talking about threats to ninjago.

"Uh, h-hello? This a bad time? are you closed?" I asked, uncertainly.

"No, we're open. Welcome. What can I help you with?" The girl asked kindly.

"I need some Health tea." I said, almost immediately.

"Here's some, I'll get it." The blonde guy, out of the boys, said.

The boy with spiky hair turned to me. "You look kinda familiar, sir." He said, looking wary of me.

I blushed out of embarrassment. "I'm a girl." I said, making the poor guy go red.

The other boys began to laugh, and the girl giggled. "Nice one Kai."

"Ah. S-sorry." Kai stuttered.

I shrugged. "Meh. Common mistake. Anyone could've made it. Besides I've been called worse."

"Here you go. Why do you need health tea anyway?" The blonde asked.

"It's for my brother." I said plainly and paid for the tea.

"Oh, is he alright?" The girl asked.

No one really has been that concerned about us, really. It was kinda...confusing. "Nothing we cannot handle." I said.

"Alright. You be careful, looks like a wind storm's on the horizon." The spiky haired guy said.

I took the tea, headed for the door, and shrugged. "I will. The wind's never bothered me anyway."

-/-/-/-/-

Welp, they were right about the wind storm.

It blew hard as I. Are back to the house but it barely fazed me. Mistress of wind, remember?

I came in and Claire rushed over to me. "Are you okay?"

I smirked. "Yeah, I am. I got the tea,"

Claire grinned. "You are the best. Listen, mind making it? The boss called me in last minute. Think you can handle our sick brother?" Putting on her coat.

"Yeah, sure! Of course." I grinned.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Claire smiled and kissed my head. "I love you, sis. Bye!" She waved and left.

"Bye." I said, and started making the tea.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Okay, that's it, I'll update soon, see ya, plz follow and favourite and review!

p.s. I'm going to do a skybound story also- so stay tuned.


	2. Meeting 'Lloyd' officially

Welcome to chapter two!

Review answers :

KRR: yeah, a rewrite. Thanks!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I walked in Caden's room with the tea.

"Cades?" I asked.

"hey, sis." Caden said, raspily. "How are you?"

"Worried about you honestly, Cades. Here I brought you some tea." I said.

"Thanks." He croaked out. "You're a good kid, Tora. Lemme guess, Claire had to go to (ACHOO!) work?"

I sighed. "Yes. She did. Kinda tired of her leaving...but, whatta ya gonna do?" I said trying to be cheery.

Caden smirked. "Make sure she doesn't leave? " then he coughed s little.

He hated it when Claire left. Kinda made him feel useless, I guess. Dunno why, he just feels that way. Probably cause of our parents, or somethin'. I feel real bad for him whenever he's like this. Sometimes it's better to just not know someone all that well, I guess.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. So are you feeling better?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, kind of. I have a migraine though. As usual." Caden said, trying to crack a grin.

"Sorry bout that, brother...I'm sure you'll be better by tomorrow." I tried.

"I better!(cough cough)heh. I'm just gonna rest." Caden rasped out and rolled over.

I rubbed my brothers back gently and sighed. I wonder why we can't just be normal, like regular kids.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I walked through the forests by our home. I find myself here a lot.

I sat in a huge tree. It always seems to be my best option whenever I'm upset. Claire's home now, it's around six. Glad she is, I just...HAD to get out of there. It's really upset when I see Caden sick, or hurt.

I reached into my makeshift backpack, took out 'Hope In The Dark', and began to read.

 _"'Hope always thought of herself as a loner. She wandered through the woods, often searching for an adventure...away from her dark home. As she walked she suddenly bumped into a handsome stranger. "Hey watch- it..." The boy began. He had blonde hair, night blue eyes, and was in a knight outfit._

 _"Apologies." Hope said-"_

I read in my mind, when I was jerked out of my thoughts to here someone coming through.

I jumped down from my tree, flipping and nailing the landing, not to brag, to see the blonde boy from the shop. He looked a little startled.

"Oh- it's you." He said.

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry if I startled you. What are you doing here?"

The blonde shook his head. "You-you didn't. I just needed to clear my head...after all that's happened to me recently. Needed to take a break from being the green ninja, you know?"

I was slightly confused. "Um..no I don't, actually. Never even heard of a 'green ninja', but if it means having powers, I've been there."

He looked down. "Ah- hey. How's your brother?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Better. The tea helped-" I began, then smacked my head. "Where is my head today? We're carrying online we're neighbours, but we don't even know each other's name!" I said then laughed nervously.

The boy nodded. "I guess you're right. I'm Lloyd Garmadon, green ninja. I'll explain later. Sorry about keeping you in the dark about that." Lloyd chuckled nervously.

I giggled. "Don't worry Lloyd, it's fine. I just...don't normally see people other than my siblings. My name is Tora Hail-storm, Certified orphan of wind." I smiled bowing.

"Nice to meet you Tora...I better go, the guys will get worried about me. I'll see you later." Lloyd waved.

I grinned. "Okay-wait...YOU'LL never COME BACK?" I asked.

Lloyd smiled. "Of course. I need to know what a 'orphan of wind' is, no don't I? Bye Tora."

I grinned. "Bye, Lloyd."

As he left I thought "This guy is strange, but in a good way. Maybe we could even be friends."

I can't wait to see him again!

-/-/-/-/-/

Welp, they've officially met!

Also, all Kai fans, if you haven't seen episode four of skybound, WATCH WITH EXTREME CAUTION!

Now please FOLLOW, FAVOURITE AND REVIEW!


	3. The others and Asriel

Welcome to the next chapter!

Review answers:

FFF:I guess I got my grammar wrong there. Whoops. And about episode four.. I'm still slightly shocked by the episode!

KRR:yep, you're defiantly a Kai fan!

-/-/-/-

I swung my legs while sitting in my tree. Wows, 'yesterday was sure strange' I thought to myself.

Although it wasn't just officially meeting Lloyd, and how he's 'the green ninja', whatever that is. It was Claire partly.

When she came home, she was acting all suspicious. I asked her about it, then she screamed and yelled "ITS NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! Uh...ummm, uh..GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

She never yelled at me unless it was serious. Like, 'mom is dead' serious. But then again my sister IS trying to keep this family together...ITS TOO CONFUSING FOR COMPREHENSION! ...But I'm trying to forget about it.

Like I said, too confusing.

I looked down and jumped out of the tree to hear a screeching noise. "What the kuso?" I asked then smacked my hand over my mouth. I couldn't believe I said that. At least Claire wasn't around to ground me.

I ran to the noise to see a large, black shadow wolf, with a bunch of people in ninja gi.

"ASREIL! ENOUGH OF THIS!" The one in red yelled.

The wolf, probably Asriel, snickered. "Why? I'm having way too much fun!"

The one in green said "We don't want to hurt you Asriel!" It sounded like...LLOYD! That must be what he was saying earlier, 'bout the green ninja.

I watched with curiosity, until Asriel lunged and tried to attack Lloyd.

Then I pushed him back with wind.

Asriel growled and cursed in Japanese.

I laughed and asked "what? Do you mind me crashing the party or somethin'?"

The wolf growled and I used my wind to push him against the tree.

The one in green lifted his hood. Sure enough, it WAS Lloyd. "Thanks Tora."

I grinned. "No prob, Lloyd. So this is what you meant? About being a green ninja?" I asked, with curiosity.

Lloyd smiled at me. "Yeah. And...that's what you call a 'orphan of wind'?" He asked.

"Mm hm!" I nodded. "My powers are a tad unstable though...is the one in black...a ghost?!" I asked, more curious than scared.

The guy just groaned. "Will people stop pointing that out?!"

I was kinda ashamed right then. I never MEANT to hurt his feelings. "Sorry! I've...just never seen a ghost before." I apologized awkwardly.

The guy didn't look at me. "It's fine. So you're the supposed mystery girl of wind?" He asked.

I only nodded, then turned to Lloyd. "You told them about my powers?" I asked, my voice dry.

Lloyd smiled. "Well, yeah. You see-"

"Stopping you right there. Looks like rain-" I interrupted and motioned to the dark clouds above. "And if I read correctly, a ghost evaporates in water, right? You should get inside. Where we live isn't too far from here,my oh could wait out the storm there."

The one in red-his name was Kai, wasn't it?- smiled at me. "Thanks...uh.."

I grinned. "Tora. Just call me Tora." Then I turned over to the wolf. Then I asked them, "anyone got any rope?"

And, surprisingly, the one in blue did.

-/-/-/-/-/

As we got inside, it began to rain. Don't ask why, do I look like a weather woman or somethin?

I closed the door, and Asreil growled. For some reason. "LET ME GO YOU PARASITE!" I had tied him up, and brought him back here.

I smirked. "No. Listen here, Asreil. You are staying here, and no matter what you say."

Lloyd whispered in my ear. "And why?"

"People can change...plus it's safer." I shrugged with a tiny smile. "So...out of...curiosity, why are you here?"

Lloyd looked at me with a serious look. "There was a shadowy figure seen around here, and then we found Asriel."

I looked at him. "Ah. Well, mind if I talk with Asriel for a sec?" I asked.

Lloyd looked at me. "Okay. Careful, he's still our enemy."

I nodded then turned to Asriel. "Okay, BUDDY. LET'S TALK."

-/-/-/-/

Cliffhanger of some sort.

Please follow, favourite and review!


	4. Trust

New chapter!

Whoop!

Review replies:

FFF: yeah, learnt that a couple of weeks ago. I had a sudden realization that day. Sorry I'm getting you confused...is it my writing? Just reminding you...it's rewritetation of the original silver ninja. Am I confusing? I hope not.

KRR:yeps, and of course you are! You ARE KAIROCKSRSINBOW,after all. Thanks.

-/-/-/-/-

Asriel snarled. "What is there to talk about? I'm not telling you anything. You're a female. Which, to my clan, are KNOWN to be unimportant. You're A little mini ninja, i bet."

I was a little taken aback but stood my ground. "You will tell me. I really DON'T think you'll be leaving anytime soon."

Asriel growled. "And why is that? Because I'm a villain? Because if it's that, I don't care, I'm not. I just have stolen things, and have debt to pay!"

I was shocked. Did this guy have a heart? That wasn't what I had thought. "No-"

"What is it then?! Because I'm an orphan?! What do you know?!" Asriel interrupted me with slight fear in his voice.

"ACTually, it's because of your arm!" I yelled angrily.

He was shocked. "M-my arm?" He looked down at the arm that he barley moved. It was all scratched up, and there were a few scars. He looked back up. "S-so what?" He stuttered defensively.

"Did you even bandage that at all? It looks terrible." I asked, and touched it.

Asriel winced. "Ah! Don't touch it!...Lilith doesn't let us treat wounds."

I raised an eyebrow. "Lilith?"

ASREIL just looked down. "I c-can't tell you anything."

I sighed, and smiled at him. " it's fine. You don't have to tell me anything until you're comfortable. But you stay here. I insist."

Asriel actually smiled...it was really...cute. "Thank you mistress."

I chuckled. "Just Tora, please. I'm going to see the others. Stay here."

Asriel smiled again, which was actually more adorable. "Yes ma'am.-I mean..Tora."

-/-/-/-

I came in to see the guys. Cole and Kai were looking out the window, Cole looking slightly sad. Zane seemed to be having a conversation with himself...(odd, very odd.), jay and...Nya was it?, we're having a conversation, and Lloyd was looking at something. It was a picture. An old picture that my mom kept, and it was of her and my father.

Lloyd turned to me. "Tora...this is your dad?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah...his name was...'Morro' I think. Why?" I asked.

Kai looked over. "D-did you say Morro...was your dad?"

I nodded again. "Yeeeeeessss...why, did you know him?"

Kai began to say something but Lloyd interrupted him. "I'll tell you later."

I gave him a look then asked. "Will I even see you again. You know what I am now, why keep coming?"

Lloyd grinned. "I'll come back. And You're my friend, that's why. "

I smiled. "Woah. never had a ...um...well, a friend before. Thanks."

"No problem." Lloyd grinned.

I looked outside. "Welp, it stopped raining. You can go."

Lloyd nodded. "Alright...what happened to Asriel?"

I sighed. "He's staying here. I figure, it's better to have a person like him being an ally then an enemy. So I'm gonna help him!"

Lloyd smiled. "Smart idea. See you."

I watched him leave. "See you."

-/-/-/-/-/-

That's the chapter, hope you liked and please follow, favourite and review!


	5. Can't sleep

Welcome to the new chapter!

Review answers:

KRR:thanks!

-/-/-/-/-/-

"You are housing a what?!" Caden yelled at me.

"An injured shadow wolf, big brother." I replied, calmly.

"And why is that?" Caden asked, then coughed once.

I sighed. "Because he's hurt... I don't think he's that he's all that bad."

Caden looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "And why'd Do you think that this?"

"Because, the best way to defeat your enemy is to make them your friend. I figured that out in my own." I insisted.

Caden smiled. "Okay. Just let me talk to Claire for you. She can be a little...rash about these things. Go see him, okay? I...I don't want him out of your sight. Just in case."

I grinned and nodded.

-/-/-

I walked into the room I had dragged Asriel in earlier with some bandages. Asriel had his eyes closed, and was breathing softly yet was sitting up.

"Asriel?" I asked softly, and his eyes shot open. He yelled "IWASNTSLEEPINGPLEASEDONTHURTME!"

He looked up sheepishly, and laughed nervously, blushing. "Oh, (heh heh) it's just you, Tora."

I smiled at him. "You okay?" I asked.

Asriel was still blushing. "Yeah...its just...a problem I have. I don't sleep that well. I'm the weakest shadow wolf."

I looked in his eyes. "I don't think you are. Here, I'm going to bandage your wound."

Asriel hesitantly moved his arm towards me. I began to bandage it and within ten SECONDS he screamed in pain."Ow! Watch it, will ya?"

I continued to bandage it. "I'm sorry...hey...are you sleeping okay? Well, I know you aren't, but why?"

Asriel sighed. "My mistress hates me. She makes me work around...I dunno. Ive barely had nine hours of sleep in the past three days. I'm just really tired, but I can hide it. It's easy. Why do you care?"

I smiled. "Because I do. Hey, I'll make sure you get a good rest, okay?"

Asriel blushed. "Really? Thanks!"

I grinned. "No problem."

He's kinda cute, for a shadow wolf an all!

-/-/-/-/-/-

Hope you liked and follow, favourite and review.


	6. You're no demon in my eyes

Next chapter...

No reviews, no replies!

-/-/-/-/-/-

I smiled as I checked on Asriel. He seemed a little peaceful.

Claire took Asriel's staying here pretty well. Even asked if he was okay, and if he needed anything.

She's pretty nice at times.

I don't sleep well, so I just wanted to check up on him. He suddenly started whimpering. I walked in and gently shook him awake. "Asriel...Asriel...it's okay...it's only a nightmare...if hell-hounds have those."

He screamed and sat straight up. Asriel breathed heavily. "Ah...ah...oh...it..it was a nightmare...only that...nothing but...thank goodness."

"Asriel... Are you okay?" I asked.

Asriel slowly nodded. "N-now I-I am." He stuttered.

I looked him in the eyes coolly. "Yeah, right. And I believe that everything is super awesome! Pshh. Tell me what's eating you."

Asriel whispered something I couldn't hear.

"Asriel?" I asked.

"I had a nightmare, alright?!" Asriel snapped.

I was surprised, and winced. He looked down, looking...ashamed. I didn't know hellhounds could feel shame.

"Sorry...I get them a lot...I hate thinking about it." Asriel admitted.

"It's okay. It's fine, really...is it that bad?" I asked, with worry laced in my voice, cause, well, I was. He's...different.

"Yeah...i-I'm sorry for bothering you with this. Don't worry about me. Please." Asriel told me.

I sighed. "But I can't help it." I said.

"But why? I'm just...a demon dog." Asriel asked, seeming...sad.

I was shocked though. "But you're not a demon!" I insisted.

He looked more shocked than I had been, although he was still looking down, so I couldn't really tell. "But...yeah, I am. That's what everyone-"

"Shh." I interrupted. "You aren't. You're just a kid. We...we're BOTH just kids." I said.

He suddenly looked up, and shakily asked me. "W-why are you b-being so nice to me?"

I looked up. "Because I care about you." I said, sincerely.

Asriel shivered. "You...you care about me?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I-I do." I stuttered.

Asriel smiled "thanks...well..uh..better get back to sleep. G'night."

I smiled and left. "G'night."

-/-/-/-the next day-/-/-/-

I leaned against my tree, waiting for Lloyd.

I suddenly saw Lloyd coming toward me.

"Hey, Lloyd. I'm glad you came by." I smiled.

"Yeah...hey Tora. I think...it's time I tell you about your dad..." Lloyd sighed.

-/-/-/-

Cliffhanger!

Woo!

Next chapter will be soon.

Please,please,please follow and favourite and review!


	7. Two truths and a lie

New chapter once more!

KRR:yeah CLIFFHANGER! Thanks! ;)

FFF:Asriel looks like a furry human with wolf ears and tail. Can turn into talking wolf tho. ; ) your welcome

-/-/-/

"My dad?" I asked, curiosity filling me.

"Yeah...your dad..um..was evil." Lloyd said shakily.

THAT shocked me. I sat down. "Wh-I..I...that...is that true?" I asked.

"Yeah..he possessed me." Lloyd said plainly.

I stared at him with disbelief. "Oh." I broke down in tears. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it. One of my few fears is turning evil, and now hearing my dad was? It hit hard. "Aw, Tora." Lloyd said, and bent down to the level I was at! And hugged me. "It's okay... I shouldn't of told you...I should've-"

"No..it's..it's okay..I just..I..can't be-believe it. My dad really hates me and my siblings, huh?" I interrupted and wiped my tears.

"No. Honestly, he didn't. When he possessed me I could hear his thoughts, and every so often, it would drift to you." Lloyd said with a smile.

"Huh. He did care then..." I smiled then paused. "What...what did he look like?" I asked.

"Kai actually mistook you for your dad, I think. You look just like him. Well, if he was a girl." Lloyd smiled.

"Hm. Well, whatta ya know? Loyd, can you be honest with me for a sec here?" I asked.

Lloyd looked at me. "Sure."

"Why do you hang around me? Don't you ever wonder that I'll turn out evil?" I asked.

Lloyd sighed. "Tora...listen. When you first stepped into the tea shop, I was nervous, I admit. But then I met you..you were different, but I'm glad to call you my friend, Tora. No doubt."

I smiled. "Thanks Lloyd."

Lloyd grinned "your welcome. Sorry to cut this short but I have to go. See you."

"See you. And thanks for telling me about my father." I said.

"No problem" Lloyd said, and left.

That was truth one.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I came in to see Asriel, sitting down.

"Hey, Azzie-oh, uh can I call you that?" I asked.

Asriel nodded. "Yeah, it's fine...Tora, can I ask you something?"

I nodded. "Course."

"If I told you something, no matter how terrible it was, would you still trust me?" Asriel asked.

I hesitated. "Yes. Of-of course."

Asriel sighed. "Okay then. IWORKFORAVILLAN! Her name is Lilith. She..wanted me to kill the silver ninja of wind and report back to her. I tried, and tried but could never find her. The silver ninja's a she, you know. An-and...finally, my failure made her give me an assignment to destroy the ninja. I hesitated, and then when I finally attacked I met you. I think...that..that you're the silver ninja. But I'll never go back. I..you're the...the first person who's ever been...been so..so nice to me. I...please don't hate me." Asriel finished.

That was a lot to take in, but not like it was with taking in Lloyd's news. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Why would I hate you? You're not like that...anymore. I..I can see the good in people, and I see a whole lot of it in you! I don't care if you wanted to destroy. At least you don't do that anymore. You're...you're a great guy, and I know you're adorable when you smile. You're...so different than my brother. Or Lloyd for that matter. I am glad to call you...my friend." I said.

He looked at me with shock.

Maybe I shouldn't of said all that. "Azzie? Asriel, are you alright?"

Ariel gripped me in a hug. "T-thank you."

At first I didn't know how to react, but my heart skipped a beat. Then I decide to listen to it and I hugged him back. "You're welcome. We...are good friends, you know. I'll never take you for granted like that...Lilith idiot did."

That was truth two.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Later that night Claire came home early.

"Hello my darling family! Sis, bro...Asriel. So who's cooking?" Claire asked, quickly.

"Caden." Asriel and I said in perfect unison.

"Ah." Claire said, then yelled into the kitchen, "DON'T POISON IT!"

I chuckled, and Adriel just looked at me bewildered.

"Is this place always like this?" Asriel asked curious.

I grinned. "That's my family!"

Asriel chuckled.

Claire sat down and sighed. "I am beat. The boss had me working hard."

I gave her a look. "Who is your boss again?"

Claire shook her head. "Tora...we've been over this. My boss is very professional and doesn't want any one to know who it is. It's good money, and that's all I can say."

I nodded "okay. Promise it's not anything bad?

Claire grinned. "Promise. I'm not going against the law or being evil or something like that."

I thought she was actually grinning out of joy.

But I was wrong.

You know why?

That was the lie.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Welp this ones done like dinner!(a farmer term of my family's)

Have you guys seen the new ninjago episodes?

Awesome! That's what they are.

Plz follow and favourite and review!


	8. Catching fish

The new chapter is here! Woo!

Review answers:

FFF:nice sound effects. Morro will show up eventually

-/-/-/-/-

I walked beside Asriel as he pulled me through the woods.

"Azzie...mind telling me where we're going?" I asked.

"Yes I do! I'm just going to catch fish, and you're coming!" Asriel chuckled.

"And why?" I asked.

"Your brother said not to let me out of your sight, yes?" Asriel asked.

"Yeah...okay, you got me there." I admitted.

"Of course I do! Now hurry up!" Asriel smiled.

I'm getting used to his smile. It's real...ADORABLE.

We rushed to the stream. Asriel smirked and stepped in the stream. "I am an expert at catching fish. I win the battle, a lot."

He saw one and instantly went for it. Quickly he turned into a wolf and caught the fish.

"Ta-da!" He grinned adorably and I smiled. I thought I saw some blush in his grey fur.

Then the fish wriggled out of his grasp, and as Asriel tried to grab it again, but flipped turned back int the furry human he was, and was soaking wet, sitting in the stream. He grinned sheepishly. "Of course, the fish wins the battle at times."

I burst out laughing. "Oh..oh my gosh...AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Asriel growled. "Don't laugh!"

I grinned. "Sorry. You..you just look so cute."

Asriel blushed, while grinning. " hey, you try catching fish. It's harder than it looks."

I only smirked and waded in.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was harder than it looked after all.

But I still got more than Asriel did.

We heard something and saw Lloyd.

"Hey Tora-catching fish?" Lloyd asked.

"Yup!" I grinned.

Asriel grinned as well. "Heh. And a girl is better than me. Who knew?"

I pushed him gently. "Asriel. Very funny."

Lloyd just laughed. "Oh yeah. Tora, I came to tell you something. I think-"

"I'm the silver ninja. I know. Asriel told me." I interjected.

"Oh. But we also found that there's a yellow ninja. Asriel, it could be you." Lloyd said.

Asriel just looked on in shock. "Me? As in Asriel Relilk, The shadow wolf?"

"Yeah." Lloyd said. "It's supposed to be a shadow wolf. We found that because the yellow ninja's weapon is supposed to be welded by a shadow wolf."

"Huh. Guess we're partners then!" I smiled.

Asriel hesitated. "...yeah." He smiled adorably.

Lloyd smiled. "Sorry to cut this short but I've got to go."

I smiled. "No prob. Claire'll want us back in the house soon anyway."

Lloyd waved. "Bye Tora, Asriel."

"Bye." I smiled. After he left and turned to Asriel. "Let's dry off."

We did, me with a towel, Asriel with...well, just shaking off.

I heard a noise, and turned around. I saw I figure. "Hello? Who's there?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/

CLIFFHANGER! I'm too evil and good!

Please follow and favourite and review!


	9. The return of Morro

Woo! Eighth chapter!

Review replies:

KRR:ah yes, I'm evil with those cliffhangers.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I saw a figure. "Asriel do you-" I turned around to see he was gone. Must of left without me. I studied the figure a bit. He had black hair with a green streak.

He had a ghostly aura to him, also. So, by the looks of it he was a ghost. Looked a little...like me.

"Uh...hi? Who..who are you?" I stuttered.

He chuckled sadly. "I'm not surprised you don't recognize me. You were so young when I left."

"So...young? What...what do you..." I stuttered, until a jolt of realization hit me.

"Daddy?" I asked, uncertainly.

The man smiled a little. "At least you remember me."

I couldn't believe it. After all these years...after he left us years ago...we thought he was dead...yet here he was...standing right in front of me. Alive. More or less.

I nervously held out my hand and he actually took it.

"Dad!" I practily yelled with happiness. I hugged him, and didn't go through him. Probably 'cause...well, I actually don't know. But didn't care either.

"I..can't believe it. You're alive. I just...I don't...(sigh) it's good to see you, dad." I whispered.

"It's good to see you too. Geez, you've grown up." My father said.

"Well, i am twelve." I said, with a small smile. "Caden and Claire will be so glad to see you. Come on, the house isn't far."

-/-/-/-/-/-

I came into the house with my father.

"Hey guys? I'm back!" I shouted, and Caden ran up to me.

"Where have you be-" Caden started, then stopped when he saw our dad. "Da-d-d-da-d-d-da-da-dad? You're...you're...you're...here...a-alive. I don't...I can't..." Caden stuttered then stopped.

"It's been a long time son." Our dad said.

Caden merely looked up and hugged our dad. "Father." He said. "Father. Father! I can't believe it!"

Our father grinned. "You two...I'm glad to have you back. Where's Claire?"

"At work." Caden and I said in unison.

"Woah, I have missed a lot." Our dad chuckled. "One more question."

"Kay, shoot." I said.

"Are you sure it's you? Last time I saw you two, you were little! And since when do you three live alone?!"

Caden and I looked at each other and laughed.

Yup, it was great having our dad back.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

MORRO'S BACK!

Ha!

Now please follow, favourite and review.


	10. Power fight

I'M BAACK! DIDJA MISS ME? ADMIT IT YOU MISSED ME! (Gravity falls reference)

New chapter is here,

Review answer:

KRR:yes, he is! Maybe she is proud. Who knows? Thanks.

FFF:ah, yes. Feels. Yeep. Made ja fall off your chair. He's back! That is up to me.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Explaining everything is easier said than done, with my dad. Kept on throwing questions at us. Not that I'm surprised. I mean, he's been gone for years, he has a right to be curious.

A bit of it was a shock to him, like the fact mom being dead, and I having powers.

-/-/-/-/

"And, Tora has kind of inherited your powers." Caden said smiling at me.

"You have?" Dad asked me, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. Heh. It's nothing, honestly." I said.

"How about you show dad how you control your powers?" Caden said, with a smug grin.

Our dad nodded. "Good idea. I'd like to see this for myself."

"You know I hate doing that." I hissed to my brother.

"He deserves to know." Caden hissed back.

"Well, to do that I'll have to fight someone, and I'm not fighting dad, or you." I said, and thought I had him right where I wanted him.

But, of course, he just shrugged and said "fight Asriel then."

I face palmed.

"Who's Asriel?" Our dad asked.

Talk about awkward. It was like he was implying I had a boyfriend. Not that it annoyed me, I'm glad to have dad back. But it was still awkward.

"Asriel is an injured shadow wolf that's staying here. He's also my friend." I explained. "Come to the think of it, where is he?"

"Drying off. He brought back the fish." Caden said.

"Ah." I said. "I'll go get him."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Asriel?" I asked from outside the door.

"Come in, I'm decent." Asriel said.

I came in to see Asriel still drying off his back hair.

"Still drying off?" I asked.

"Just my hair. Oi, it's thick." He chuckled.

"Heh. Soooo...sorry I was late, but I found my dad-"

"You did?! Great. Looks like you're no longer an orphan." Asriel grinned.

I sighed. "Well, he wants to see my powers, and I need to fight someone...as in you."

"What? Bad idea, an absolutely terrible idea! When I beat you, I don't want your father about to kill me." Asriel panicked.

"WHEN you beat me?! I'm gonna beat you, dummy." I insisted.

"Sure you are. Hypothetically, if we actually do it. Which we won't." Asriel said. "I...I don't wanna fight unless I have to."

"It'll be fine Asriel." I said.

"I'm worried I'll turn evil if I fight for fun."Asriel sighed.

"Come on Asriel. As a favour? It'll be okay. As a favour to me?" I asked.

" fine." Asriel gave in. "As a favour to you, but you owe me."

"Thank you." I sighed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Outside we circled each other as Caden and my father watched.

"You ready?" Asriel asked.

"Now go easy on me." I said and as he charged, I pushed him back with wind and he slammed against a tree.

He quickly got up and pounced, then I blew him away with my wind. Literally. He fell on his back.

"Okay. You win." Asriel squeaked out.

I chuckled. "Sorry, Asriel. Okay, how was tha-"

"Impressive. That was great Tora." My dad said.

I grinned. "I probably have the same potential as you did. Dad..is there anyway you could teach me more about my powers?" I asked.

"I'd be glad to sweetheart." My dad said.

I grinned. for once things were going my way.

Then I heard the ninja's voices.

"Hey Tora-MORRO?!" Lloyd asked.

Or I thought they were going my way.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Okay, people that's it.

Hope you liked!

Please follow, favourite and review!


	11. Claire's rage

Here's a new chapter! Woo!

Review replies:

KRR: Thanks!

FFF: Will they fight? Nobody knows...YET!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Hooooohhhhhh no." I said.

"MORRO? What are you doing here?!" Kai yelled.

Asriel quickly got up, and changed into wolf form. "You touch them, you die."

"Oh, so he's finally speaking." Kai said angrily.

Asriel growled. "You wanna fight?"

Cole rolled his eyes. "Sure, we didn't know you'd fight us."

"OKAY, ENOUGH!" Caden yelled. "Dad, you know them?"

Our father nodded. "Yes, I do."

Caden growled. "Probably not in a good way."

Lloyd gave me a look. "Tora..."

I put my hands up in defence. "I can explain! Just...let me explain."

Lloyd nodded. "Alright. Explain."

"Okay. After you left, I found him, or more like he found me. Listen, I know...I know. He was evil, but that doesn't make him any less of my father! He's my father, and if you look down on me because of that, just go!" I said. Just got my father back, but I'm not

Losing him again.

"I don't look down on you because of that and I won't, okay?" Lloyd said.

"Okay, what are YOU doing here?" I asked.

"I Wanted to show the guys your powers. Not a good time, huh?" Lloyd asked.

"Terrible timing, actually. You just missed me beating Asriel in a fight. Another time, huh?" I grinned.

"Yeah. Guess I'll see you." Lloyd grinned.

Asriel growled at Kai and showed his teeth. "Leave. Now."

The ninja left, and as soon as they did, I smacked Asriel in the back of the head. "DOOFUS. You can't fight them. They're strong. You're gonna get hurt." I growled.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." Asriel said, and we all went inside.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Remember last time, when I told you I thought things were going my way, but they weren't. I betcha wonder why. I'll tell you. CLAIRE came home, and everything went downhill.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Claire walked in around 10 pm. Guys I'm-" she started till she saw dad. There was a long silence between us. All she did was stare for what felt like decades.

Our dad broke the silence. "Hi Claire. It's good to-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" Claire yelled. "WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?! WE ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH PROBLEMS!"

That caught us all of guard.

"Cl-Claire- I-" dad started but Claire didn't want to hear it.

"OH, COME ON. LIKE YOU EVEN CARE. YOU NEVER DID! JUST LEAVE US ALONE ALREADY! YOU DON'T EVEN WANT US!" Claire growled.

She was acting...so childish! SO IDIOTIC! I just...couldn't take it! "STOP IT! ENOUGH OF THIS CLAIRE! SURE, HE LEFT, BUT HE'S HERE NOW! ISN'T THAT WHAT MATTERS?" I yelled. Claire, Caden, dad and Asriel were all looking at me strangely. I never really rose my voice. I could feel hot tears in my eyes, and just ran to my room. I flopped on my bed and cried into my pillow. I couldn't help it. I was just...so upset. Another problem because of my sister.

Why was my life so darn hard? I finally get to meet my father, and now Claire's driving him away.

After a couple minutes, I heard someone come in. I felt that...person sit on my bed, then begin rubbing my back.

"You know I'm not leaving, right sweetie?" A voice asked. It was my dad.

"How do I know that? Claire's gonna drive you away." I muttered.

"Tora, she isn't, I promise. I'm going to stay. I made a mistake leaving you all. What your sister said was...true in a way. But, I love you Tora. I love all of you, and I'm not leaving you again." Dad told me.

I lifted my head, sat up, and looked my dad in the eyes. "Really?"

My dad kissed my forehead. "Really. I promise."

I smiled and leaned into my dad. I felt my eyelids getting heavy, and I guess my dad noticed and stroked my hair. I fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

As usual, I thought everything was gonna be fine after that. I couldn't pave been more wrong.

As usual.

-/-/-/-/-/-

There it was!

Also, I saw the new episodes of ninjago on YouTube...help me! I loved it! So good!

Hope you liked and please follow, favourite and review!


	12. Training and kidnapping

NEW CHAPTER IS HERE!

RVIEW REPLIES:

FFF: yeah, she better get used to it. FLUFF! ILOVEIT!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Okay Tora, watch." My father instructed. Today was my first day of my father teaching me.

I watched intensely, as my father controlled his wind with absolute ease.

"When controlling your wind, it's important to go with it, not against it. Follow the wind, and you will be able to control it." My father said, calmly. "Now try it." He motioned.

I sighed and gently summoned my wind powers. There were times my powers seemed to have a mind of it's own, but I did what my father said, and controlled my wind carefully. Surprisingly, it made me feel a lot stronger. My powers became a lot...stronger. I actually summoned a small tornado, which fit in my hand. "Woah." I breathed.

"That's my girl!" My dad grinned.

"Huh. I never...knew that I could do that." I said, with a bit of shock in my voice.

"Well, you can. You have a high potential, sweetheart. Or should I say, silver ninja?" My dad chuckled.

"How do know that?" I asked.

"I have my ways." My dad grinned.

"And what ways are those?" I asked.

"Not telling. You know, you should've told me yourself." My dad said.

I sighed. "I...didn't know how'd you react, I guess. I never knew you, so I just wanna make you proud. I thought you'd be upset." I sighed.

"No, of course not. You are one of the three best things that has ever happened to me, you know that right?" My dad asked ruffling my hair.

"Now I do." I smiled.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(A bit later)

Asriel and I sat by my spot in the forest.

"Huh, Tora. This is a pretty good spot." Asriel complimented.

"Thanks...hey Asriel? Do you have parents?" I asked.

He went a little white. "Yeah...I do. My dad hates me though. His names Aaron. And he always tries to hurt me. My mom, Lori, always attended to my wounds when she could. A few of my friends comforted me regularly. Samuel and Payton were those people. They were like brothers to me. I never met another human before though. Other humans think I'm a monster, you know. Before I met you, I thought humans had no life. That they were just like my father. But you," he finished off smiling at me, "you're different."

I smiled and blushed. "Thanks."

Then we heard a bit of chatter. We turned the corner to see Claire on her phone. I pushed Asriel behind a tree with me, and we listened in. "Mistress Lilith, trust me, the silver ninja will be in your hands as soon as possible, as well as the shadow wolf shadow wolf. ...do not fret. ...they will get EVERYTHING they deserve. ...whenever the kidnapping is to begin, say the word. ...when?...of course. Adieu, most villainous mistress."

Asriel and I gulped.

The silver ninja and traitor shadow wolf?

As in, us?

 **AND KIDNAPPING?!**

-/-/-/-/-/-

Welp, I do a hood cliffhanger!

Plz follow, favourite and review!


	13. Fear

Welp after giving you suspense, I have returned! I'm back with a new chapter!

Review replies!

FFF:her cover is soooooooo blown! What do you mean by true love? You mean Asriel and Tora? If so, you are correct! Dingdingding!

-/-/-/-

"I do not believe you. What you heard...had to be wrong." Caden insisted.

"But it wasn't! I'm the silver ninja, and Asriel is the traitor shadow wolf!" I argued.

"Yeah, and I'm a magical Prince from earth." Caden said, sarcastically.

"What's earth?" I asked.

"I made it up! Plus, I will never believe you. Claire works hard. FOR US!" Caden growled.

"Don't you ever wonder where she goes at night?" I asked, trying to make a point.

"I know where she goes at night. WORK." Caden said.

"But where does she go to work?" I asked.

"That's none of our business!" Caden snapped.

I growled. "But Caden-"

"ENOUGH! You didn't hear Claire say that. Just stop filling our heads with lies. How dare you." Caden interrupted me.

I sighed and put my face in my hands. The only person we could trust didn't believe us, and I am definitely NOT telling my dad. I don't want him thinking I'm helpless.

Asriel put his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Tora. She can't get us tonight, I think." He consoled.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"There's a thunderstorm tonight." Asriel pointed out.

He struck a nerve of fear. I gave him a look. "Oh, yeah. THAT makes me feel better."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The thunder clashed, as I heard rain slam against my window. It was real hard to get to sleep, now.

Not only there was a chance I'd be kidnapped that night, but there was a thunderstorm.

I have a DEATHLY fear of thunderstorms.

I couldn't help it, when the thunder clashed, I screamed for a second.

Then my dad came into my room. " Tora?" He asked. "Are you alright? I heard a scream."

"It..it's nothing..r-really." I stuttered.

"Is it the storm?" My dad asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I was about to answer, when thunder and lightning clashed. I couldn't help but throw myself into my dad's chest.

I thought he'd just push me off, but he embraced me. "It is the storm isn't it?" He asked, streaking my hair.

"Mm..mm hmm." I whimpered. I didn't want to whimper, but I couldn't help it. Thunder clashed and, I couldn't help it, but I cried.

My dad stroked my hair gently. "Sh...sh.. Sweetie, it's okay. It's all okay." My dad whispered.

I looked him in the eyes, and saw him giving me a sympathetic smile.

I looked away. "I'm sorry for crying. I can't help it. I have really bad astraphobia. I know it's disappointing that I'm afraid. It's stupid too."

"It's not disappointing, or stupid. It's natural to be afraid. I love you, okay?" My dad told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." My dad said, wiping my tears. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No. I...I'm fine." I lied.

My dad nodded. "Okay."

I thought about telling dad about Claire. "Dad, wait." I said.

"Yeah, sweetie?" He asked.

I backed down on the idea. I could take care of myself. He doesn't need to worrY about it. I just want to make him proud. But there was still something I had to say to him. "I-i...I love you daddy. Thanks for coming back."

My dad went up to me. "I'm glad I came back, sweetie. Love you too." He told me and kissed my head.

He left my room. I closed my eyes. 'My dad loves me. He loves me. He loves me! He...he LOVES me.' I thought.

I was about to fall asleep when I was gagged by something. 'CLAIRE!' That was my only thought before I slipped out of consciousness.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

CLIFFHANGER!

Woo! I am good!

Plz follow, favourite and review.

Right now it'd mean a lot.


	14. Prisoner

And...I'm updating again!

Review replies:

FFF:that girl. Heh. Yeah, she doesn't think.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I awoke to my hands tied behind my back, a pounding head and I found myself lying on a cold cell floor.

"Hello? Anyone?" I asked, to no one in particular. "Where...am I?"

"You're with Lilith, dear." I heard a kindred voice say.

Before me was a female shadow wolf.

I shivered. "Are you Lilith?"

" no. I'm Loritel." The shadow wolf answered. "Lilith's assassin kidnapped you. Are you alright?"

"Not really. Lilith wants to kill me. And my head is pounding." I told her.

"Mom!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"Yes dear?" I heard Loritel ask.

"Can I talk to her?" The other voice asked again.

"Yes son." Loritel said, and left.

Then a thought struck me. What if...that voice was. "Asriel?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's me." Asriel said. "Lilith...she let me off easy. Apparently, I'm not a traitor. YOU, however, are the bait."

I chuckled sarcastically. "Oh joy. I'm bait. Fun."

"Yeah...Tora? Can I tell you something?" Asriel asked.

"Sure, I'm not going anywhere." I told him.

"Of course. Well, I just...I..just...I'm going to help you, no matter what. You helped me, and now I'm gonna help you." Asriel told me.

"You don't have to." I told him. "You can go back to the life you're supposed to have."

"But I don't want that life anymore!" Asriel practically screamed.

"But why not?" I asked.

"Because of you. You opened my eyes, you know? Remember that day? By the river?" Asriel asked.

"Yeah. You were all wet, and trying catch that fish. You looked adorable." I said, muttering the last part.

"Well, that day I was kind of...heh...trying to im..im..IMPRESS you." Asriel confessed.

"What?" I asked. "But why? I'm so...so-"

"Amazing. And fantastic. And...and I'd do anything for you. I'll find a way to get you out of here. I promise." Asriel promised.

"I'm really not amazing, or all that fantastic Asriel...But thank you." I said.

"You're really dense sometimes. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Ever." Asriel said.

I grinned then a guard pushed past Asriel. "Move aside wolf! Lilith needs the bait."

The guards opened the cage, and grabbed me.

"Let her go!" Asriel insisted.

"Asriel. Don't worry about me...please." I told him. "It'll be fine. Help the others if they come."

Then he was dragged away by the guards. Unknown if I'd see a familiar face again.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Welp, the end is near...of this book, that is.

Plz follow, favourite and review!


	15. Lilith Or should I say mom?

New chapter!

Review replies:

FFF:yeah she's the bait. You'll understand as soon as Lilith reveals her identity you'll know.

KRR:thanks!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I must've blacked out while Lilith was tortureing me. Cause that's what she did. She tortured me.

Nearly killed me too.

I felt pain all over my body.

I could see quite a few burns and cuts all over me.

"Ah..." I hissed.

"Oh, you're awake. GOOD, BRAT! AT LEAST THE BAIT FOR THIER CAPTURE IS SECURE!" Lilith screeched, nearly breaking my eardrums.

"Who are you even trying to capture? Not that you'll ever succeed." I asked.

"Your precious father and pathetic ninja friends of course." Lilith cackled.

'No! I can't let that happen! No...not losing Lloyd..and definitely not my dad. Not again...'

But she turned on a screen showing my dad and the ninja, including Caden and Asriel.

"Well, hello. Ninja. Son. HUSBAND." Lilith hissed.

"Serena. Where is Tora?!" Morro asked, with rage in his voice.

That's when I realized it. Lilith was my mom. Claire was the one who OFFICIALLY saw her die. Maybe it was only my mom's good side that died.

"Well, here's the thing, you'll have to face me to find her. Meet my demands, and everything will be fine." Lilith sneered.

"And if we refuse?" Lloyd asked.

Lilith just chuckled and put her dagger like hands near my throat and showed me to them. "Then, dearest green ninja, your precious Tora gets it! Oh how I wonder if she'll survive? Care to take a chance with a demon?"

"No! Please...don't hurt her. We're getting there." My dad said.

"You have an hour." Lilith growled, and the screen went black.

-/-/-/-

I was put in a room, my hands still tied, and my entire body hurting like heck.

My dad, Asriel, Caden, Lloyd and the others ran up to me. My dad embraced me. "Tora. You're alive!" My dad said, with a smile.

"Ah! Ow!" I screamed, and pulled away. "S-sorry. It..just hurts."

My dad looked worried. "I'm sorry. I hope you're okay. No, you will be okay. I promise."

"O..okay." I nodded.

"If you survive!" Lilith screeched.

I growled, almost unaware at the same time my dad was growling.

Lilith attacked, and most of that...is a blur.

I was later told that my dad attacked but was thrown against the wall, Lilith attacked everyone. Shot a sickness spell at Lloyd, I blocked it apparently, and got weaker, fought Lilith, she opened a portal and escaped.

-/-/-

The only thing I remember before I blacked out, was...wondering why my mother did what she had done.

I shivered and felt a bleeding all over me. I felt ill. Lloyd ran up to me and told me I'd be okay, that I had to stay awake. He held me, while saying all of those things, and I saw my father run up before I slipped out of consciousness.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Welp there's a cliffhanger plz follow, favourite and review!


	16. Awake

Here it is.

Epilogue of the silver ninja rewrite! Like the first series, there WILL be a second book, which is why I'm ending this book after this chapter.

Review replies:

KRR: she'll be fine!

Misskitty2004: okay, I will!

FFF:we all hate Lilith. Mainly cause she's evil, like you said.

-/-/-/-

I shakily opened my eyes.

"Huh?...uhn..what?" I murmered, and felt a burning pain in my back, and in my chest. I felt wam too, and..sick. I felt my body ache all over.

I felt someone rubbing my shoulder soothingly.

"Ugh.. My head..." I muttered.

"Tora? Are you awake?" I heard Lloyds voice ask.

"Duh." I managed, and found myself coughing.

"Tora, stay down. You're in really bad shape." Lloyd whispered.

I barely nodded. "O..okay. Where..where's my dad?" I asked.

"Asleep. He hardly left your side. Took a LOT of convincing to get him out of here. I told him I'd watch over you." Lloyd said.

"Are...you...okay? Is...he...okay?" I rasped out. I couldn't help it.

"yeah, we're all okay. Your dads okay, just tired. You wanna see him?" Lloyd asked.

I sneezed. "Uh huh. If it..it's...no...too...much...trouble."

"It's fine Tora. I'll get him." Lloyd nodded.

I shut my eyes. I heard someone come in, and my dad's voice. "Sweetie?"

"Hey, daddy." I rasped. I knew that was a partial mistake when I opened my eyes. My dad looked a cross between scared, worried and happy.

"Tora, oh thank spinjitsu! You're okay." My dad whispered.

"More or less." I said then began to cough.

"Oh gosh. Tora, Caden told me you knew it would happen. Why didn't you tell me? I could've protected you." My dad told me.

"I didn't want you to worry da(cough cough cough cough)" I coughed hard.

"That's what worried me! If I wasn't dead, you'd of gave me a heart attack!" My dad said sternly.

"I thought I was doing you a favour at the time...I'm sorry da..(ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!)" I broke into a sneezing fit.

My dad's face immediately softened. He rubbed my shoulder soothingly. "Aw, sweetie. I don't mean to get you all riled up. You don't need this."

"Neither do you. I'm just a burden Now, aren't I?" I asked, and coughed hard

"You're not! No. not at all. Just relax, honey." My dad said.

"It's going to be really hard to do that(cough cough) dad. I'm warm, and shivery, my head hurts, my throat hurts, my stomach hurts and my whole body aches." I said, unintentionally moaning in the process.

"I know sweetheart. You got injured badly, and you're sick. That makes it hard to get rest, I know. But I'm gonna stay with you until you get to sleep okay?" My dad whispered, stroking my hair.

"You need to rest too." I murmered, knowing my dad's gentle actions wouldn't let me stay awake much longer.

"Honey..I (yawn) don't need sleep. I just wanna know you're alive, well and safe." My dad said with a grin.

"Well, I'm still sick, but I'm alive, and safe now that you're here...what happened to Lilith." I wheezed.

"She escaped. But it's destiny for you to defeat her." My dad explained.

"Mm. As...soon as I...get better, and(cough cough achoo!) heal, I'll start my training again." I told him.

"Tora, that won't be anytime soon." My dad said.

"I know. But i'll make you proud." I told him.

"You already have, whirl-wind. Love you." My dad said, right before I fell asleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

I while lAter I felt something come up on the bed. It turned around three times and lied down.

"Hey, Asriel." I whispered.

"Don't call me that. You'll strain yourself. Don't look, or touch me either. I'm a monster." He growled.

"Asriel...you're not. You're still, the sweet, fun loving boy I...I love." I said, then coughed.

"Really? You feel the same?" He asked.

"Yeah. But if you want a different name...how about I call you Aiden?" I asked, then sneezed twice.

"I like it. Thanks, but why Aiden?" Asriel- I guess it's fair to still call him by his real name- asked.

"It means Saint. You're a saint to me, Aiden." I told him.

"Thanks Tora. I love you." Asriel said.

"I love you too." I said and he snuggled up, in wolf form, next to me, him on top of the covers, me under them. My hands found their way to the shadow wolf's ears. He smiled.

"Night Aiden." I rasped out.

"Night, my saiai." He whispered, using the Japanese word for beloved.

Now I know everything will be alright. But I still have a mother to defeat, but I'll be able to, with my wolf boy by my side.

I will become the silver ninja.

But I don't feel prepared still.

-/-/-/-/

(No ones pov)

Lilith cackled and looked at the robots assembled.

They would crush her husband, the ninja and her daughter, and her pathetic shadow wolf.

Now all she had to do was wait for the right time.

-/-/-/-/-/-

BOOM!

Here's your chapter folks!

Please follow, favourite and review!


	17. Message

There are reasons I haven't been updating. But it's cause I've been working on story lines, so here's what I have planned for the next year.(this will be posted on all stories)

1\. Finishing Given to lightning 2 and starting Given to lightning 3

2\. Given to lightning Christmas story

3\. Spark-a story about the creations ('children')of the overlord.

4\. Rewriting masters of dragons

5\. Rewriting 21st century ninja

6\. Making TSN into an actual series on here, book 1 and book 2

7\. Emotionless-a story about the master of emotions

8\. ?- still working on a title. It's basically a rewrite if the forgotten kunoichi.

9\. Finishing up(hopefully) and deleting(sadly) the tsn au's on here. (If you don't want me to delete them just tell me.)

10\. Write my next gen story.

11\. A son's return-about the son of sensei Wu and the master of red power and healing.

12\. And working on the series:tales of a shadow wolf. Working on the storyline of the first at the moment.

So, yeah, it's a lot. So...if you ask why I'm not updating, that's why. Plus, I'm done planning out given to lightning two. Then again, if someone wanted to help me with the wedding at the end, I'd be grateful.


End file.
